1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a fish feeding device for use in aquariums. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to the stationary securing of food for fish housed in aquariums.
2. Background of the Invention
Certain types of fish that are kept in aquariums require fresh vegetables for food, such as cucumber or leaf lettuce. Typically, a slice of cucumber or a piece of lettuce is placed in the aquarium. The buoyancy associated with such vegetables keeps them floating, which makes it difficult for the fish to eat. Accordingly, there is a need for a method or device that secures fish food below the water surface of an aquarium.